Six pépins d'Enfer
by Mimikaze
Summary: Après une nuit ensemble, Hadès et Coré se retrouvent unis pour l'éternité. Inspiration : bibi-chan / Plus de 16 ans


**Titre** : Six pépins d'Enfer  
><strong>Genres<strong> : Romance/Erotique  
><strong>Pairing<strong> : Hadès x Coré  
><strong>Rating<strong> : 16+  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Les personnages appartiennent à la mythologie grecque, mais l'histoire est à moi. Il me faut cependant dire que j'ai trouvé une merveilleuse source d'inspiration, quant au lemon, en la personne de bibi-chan. Je l'en remercie chaleureusement, car elle fait preuve d'un talent indéniable !  
><strong>Warning<strong> : L'histoire est une interprétation libre du mythe d'Hadès et Perséphone, des divergences avec lui seront donc présentes. En outre, le récit contient une scène érotique et traite une relation incestueuse (oncle et nièce).  
><strong>Résumé<strong> : Coré, innocente jeune fille. Coré, séparée de sa mère et ses amies. Coré, déesse dont Hadès s'est épris. Coré, finalement charmée par lui. Coré, dégustant un infernal fruit. Perséphone, après une nuit en sa compagnie. Pour l'éternité, désormais unis.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Six pépins d'Enfer<strong>_

**E**nlevée. Ravie à sa douce vie d'innocence. Emportée dans un sombre monde, alors qu'elle avait été en train de cueillir des narcisses en compagnie de chaperonnes, dans la plaine d'Enna, en Sicile.

Hadès l'avait emmenée, en vérité. Hadès l'avait prise dans son char majestueux tiré par quatre chevaux fuligineux. Hadès l'avait coupée de sa famille et de ses amies pour l'entraîner dans son ténébreux fief et tenter d'en faire sa femme, la reine de son domaine. Dès lors, Coré s'était cloîtrée pendant des semaines dans ses spacieux quartiers, sans parler à son geôlier. Debout derrière les portes de bronze les séparant, il s'était maintes fois évertué à extirper quelques mots de la bouche de sa captive aux cheveux d'or. En vain. Le frère de Zeus avait presque tout essayé en vue d'entendre la voix de sa promise. La cajolerie. La tendresse. La taquinerie. La persuasion. Malheureusement, aucune de ses manoeuvres n'avait abouti, raison pour laquelle il avait changé de stratégie en cessant d'importuner la sylphide, abandonnée dans ses appartements.

Au bout d'un mois de réclusion, la nièce de Sa Majesté se décida enfin à sortir de son refuge. Elle en avait assez de rester enfermée, toute seule, sans personne à qui parler, hormis d'obséquieux serviteurs qui veillaient à ce que ses caprices fussent exaucés. Il lui fallait étrangement discuter avec son cerbère ; elle en était effectivement venue à apprécier d'être l'objet de son attention. Vingt-huit jours durant, son oncle avait arrêté de lui rendre visite. Lorsque sa retraite avait débuté, la rosière en avait été soulagée, mais, après quelque temps de thébaïde, une douleur inattendue avait commencé à germer dans son cœur. Comme il avait été délicieux d'être traitée avec une telle dévotion ! Elle quitta donc son abri pour partir à la recherche du Seigneur du Tartare. L'hyade traversa une longue galerie de marbre rouge ouverte sur une cour intérieure et flanquée de colonnes corinthiennes, avant de s'immobiliser devant un escalier éclairé par des bougies accrochées au mur. La déesse en descendit chaque marche d'un pas léger. La dernière franchie, un couloir bordé des deux côtés de piliers soutenant un plafond décoré de statues apparut. La prisonnière s'y engagea et atteignit, cinq minutes plus tard, sa destination.

Avisant d'un œil craintif les gardes qui encadraient une impressionnante entrée d'onyx, la nymphe hésita à poursuivre sa quête. Toutefois, elle étouffa vite cette impulsion quand le soldat de gauche, un homme musculeux à la chevelure de paille, s'adressa à elle :

« Mes hommages, Princesse. Souhaitez-vous conférer avec le Souverain des Enfers ?

— Oui, Messire, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix fluette. C'est mon vœu.

— Vos désirs sont des ordres, noble Dame. »

Le vigile à la stature athlétique se tourna vers son camarade, petit gaillard carré à la toison capillaire foncée. Ils soufflèrent chacun dans une corne d'ivoire de laquelle sortit un son aigu, puis ouvrirent les portes de pierre noire. Dès qu'ils eurent dégagé l'accès, ils escortèrent la captive jusqu'à son gardien. Vêtu d'une toge anthracite, celui-ci était nonchalamment assis sur son trône d'obsidienne. Les sentinelles posèrent un genou en terre, inclinant la tête devant leur seigneur. La demoiselle, elle, ne les imita pas, plongeant même par défi son regard bistré dans les iris gris foncés d'Hadès.

Agréablement surpris par l'apparition, le Dieu des Souterrains demeura une vingtaine de secondes silencieux, admirant les courbes gracieuses qui se laissaient deviner sous les voiles de gaze céruléenne. Une bouffée de concupiscence s'empara soudain de son corps et de ses sens, mais le souverain n'en montra presque rien. Il reprit ensuite ses esprits, s'arrachant à grand-peine de la délicieuse vision, et s'enquit, le ton poli :

« Chère Coré, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite inopinée ? »

La pensionnaire des Catacombes fixa de ses yeux son geôlier un long moment encore, sans proférer la moindre parole, le maintien rigide et les poings serrés. Elle ne s'était guère attendue à une réception aussi formelle que celle-ci, laquelle contrastait furieusement avec le comportement habituel de son ravisseur à son endroit. Que s'était-il donc passé durant ce mois de cloître pour que l'homme en face d'elle eût radicalement changé d'attitude à son égard ? À moins que cela n'eût trait à sa fonction. Hypothèse applicable en l'espèce, raison pour laquelle, se décrispant gentiment, la jeune fille demanda finalement :

« Mon Seigneur, m'accorderez-vous la faveur de vous parler en privé ?

— Avec grand plaisir, noble Dame. Soldats », ordonna le Roi des Limbes en se tournant vers ses deux gardes. « Veuillez quitter la salle pendant que je confère avec mon hôtesse.

— À vos ordres, Altesse », déclarèrent en chœur les vigiles, avant de se relever dignement et d'abandonner les lieux dans un entrechoquement de cuir et de métal.

Une fois les portes d'onyx refermées, l'expression du Souverain du Tartare se détendit pour recouvrer sa chaleur d'antan. Son regard brûlait intensément ; en effet, il ne pouvait guère se détacher de la nymphe debout devant lui. Au bout d'une minute, le frère de Zeus parvint à reprendre le contrôle de sa personne et se leva de son trône en vue de rejoindre en quelques enjambées sa magnifique promise. D'une main tendre et légère, il caressa son visage triangulaire, s'émerveillant de la douceur de sa peau claire et de la perfection de ses traits. Une grâce de la nature. Un don du ciel.

Coré frémit bien malgré elle au contact évanescent, éprouvant des sensations – une chaleur torride à l'assaut de son être tout entier, une petite contraction au niveau de son bas-ventre, une pression inattendue entre ses cuisses – jusque-là totalement inconnues. Abasourdie par la réaction irraisonnée de son corps, la naïade recula d'un pas, essayant de fuir la paume de l'homme. Ce dernier baissa lentement son bras musculeux, quelque peu peiné par le rejet de la femme qu'il avait choisie pour épouse. Il ne lui en garda pas rancune, cependant. Elle avait fourni un bel effort en venant le voir, raison pour laquelle il se contenta de rester à sa place, un triste sourire sur les lèvres.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous être agréable, resplendissante Princesse ? s'enquit Hadès avec douceur.

— À vrai dire… » commença la captive d'une voix chevrotante, tandis que ses joues rosissaient. « Je désirerais à nouveau jouir de votre présence, mon Seigneur. »

Trop fière pour s'excuser de sa longue et terrible inconduite, la rosière n'accorda pas d'autres concessions. Son oncle devait s'en satisfaire. Ce dernier n'en avait cure, le cœur littéralement transporté de joie par ce qu'il avait appris. Comblé par-delà ses espérances, le ténébreux cerbère s'inclina majestueusement devant sa nièce, avant de se redresser et s'emparer délicatement de sa main. Il l'embrassa avec légèreté et, finalement, déclara à son invitée sur un ton enflammé :

« J'en serais profondément honoré, merveilleuse Coré. Que diriez-vous donc de dîner, ce soir, à mes côtés ?

— Avec joie, mon Seigneur », conclut la précitée qui, ensuite, tourna gracieusement les talons pour s'éloigner du trône et gagner d'un pas élégant les portes d'onyx ; elles s'ouvrirent dans un murmure afin de la laisser partir.

Le maintien royal, le regard fixé droit devant elle, la déesse quitta les lieux en vue de rejoindre ses appartements, empruntant le chemin qu'elle avait pris jadis.

Arrivée à destination, Coré se dévêtit avec méthode, faisant attention à ne pas abîmer sa robe, offerte un mois plus tôt par le Roi des Limbes. Une fois dénudée, la dryade se dirigea vers une salle dissimulée derrière des colonnes ioniques de marbre rose et des rideaux de soie écarlate. La pièce abritait en son centre un bassin rectangulaire alimenté par une source d'eau chaude située plus bas, sous les somptueux quartiers. De cette façon, la naïade plongea-t-elle dans la piscine, tandis que des vagues concentriques naissaient sur son passage. Elle fit trois brassées, avant de regagner la surface et se rapprocher du rebord auquel elle s'adossa. Quelques minutes durant, la néréide savoura la douceur de l'or bleu, lequel enveloppait son corps à l'instar d'un drapé de surah, lequel caressait sa silhouette tel un voile de satin. Subséquemment, la sylphide sortit de l'étendue liquide et appela d'une voix distraite une servante qui vint aussitôt, jeune fille à la peau chocolat munie d'un savon parfumé à la fleur d'oranger et d'un linge de lin blanc. Pendant que la camériste baladait la merveille de senteur sur la chair ruisselante de gouttes, la princesse ferma ses prunelles pour mieux se délecter du massage dont elle jouissait. Elle se détendit ; sourit ; et rêvassa.

Cet intermède exquis et bienfaisant terminé, la recluse se remit à l'eau. La domestique versa ensuite le contenu d'une amphore embaumant le jasmin sur la chevelure de miel, puis demanda courtoisement à sa maîtresse d'abandonner le bain. Cette dernière s'exécuta de bonne grâce. L'esclave s'empara alors de la toile qu'elle avait prise avec elle, afin de sécher la rosière jusqu'à ce que la moindre trace d'humidité eût totalement disparu.

Laissant finalement les thermes derrière elles, les deux femmes pénétrèrent d'un pas nonchalant dans une chambre attenante au vestibule d'entrée. Des bougies accrochées à trois murs de pierre grise veinée de grenat jetaient des lueurs orangées sur l'ameublement agencé avec goût. Des ombres se mouvaient dans tous les recoins, donnant vie à un insaisissable spectacle dont les acteurs auraient gardé l'anonymat le plus complet. Accoutumée depuis longtemps à cette ambiance surnaturelle, Coré l'ignora en vue d'admirer de fabuleuses parures disposées sur son lit. Il s'agissait en réalité d'une fantastique collection de négligés finement ouvragés, de toutes les sortes et de toutes les couleurs. Un arc-en-ciel de nuances irisées. Difficile de choisir parmi ces joyaux d'une distinction inimitable, l'un d'eux eut cependant tôt fait de charmer la prisonnière. Un déshabillé incarnadin brodé de fil d'or à ses extrémités, des perles d'ambre clair disséminées çà et là sur le tissu velouteux.

Étrangement animée du désir de plaire à son cerbère – pour le remercier de sa gentillesse, pensa-t-elle –, l'hyade requit de sa compagne au teint sombre de la rendre aussi séduisante que possible. Une vingtaine de minutes durant, les mains expertes œuvrèrent sans relâche, façonnèrent infatigablement. Le résultat de ce travail d'orfèvre dépassa les attentes les plus folles. Abasourdie, la princesse ne reconnut effectivement pas le reflet censé la représenter, renvoyé par le miroir de bronze lui faisant face. À qui donc ces lèvres voluptueuses, soulignées d'une subtile touche de carmin, appartenaient-elles ? À qui ces yeux fardés d'une poudre flavescente, dont les iris rappelaient un bois rare et précieux, pouvaient-ils bien être ? Et ces agréables courbes, suggérées par le vêtement délicieusement provocant ? Encore ébaubie par la métamorphose mais sincèrement enchantée par celle-ci, la vierge remercia avec chaleur sa domestique et partit de ses appartements pour aller retrouver son oncle.

Derechef, la captive des Catacombes parcourut la route qui l'avait conduite quelque temps plus tôt jusqu'à son hôte. S'arrêtant une seconde fois devant l'entrée d'onyx, elle se fit annoncer par un son de corne, puis introduire par les deux vigiles à l'intérieur de l'antre qui abritait derrière ses portes noires le trône d'obsidienne du Souverain des Enfers. Ils s'inclinèrent profondément, un genou en terre, et furent aussitôt congédiés. Sa volonté prestement accomplie, le gardien des lieux porta son regard ténébreux sur sa partenaire d'un soir qui, l'espérait-il du fond du cœur, deviendrait sa reine. Subjugué par l'apparition, il demeura immobile un instant, tandis qu'une fulgurante vague d'éros enflammait ses reins. Hadès imaginait déjà ses paumes en train de caresser fiévreusement cette silhouette de rêve, sa bouche en train de couvrir cette peau soyeuse de baisers dévorants, sa virilité en train de goûter avec ferveur au fruit défendu. Absolument inconscient de ses gestes, il s'avança en direction de sa pensionnaire qu'il enlaça fougueusement. Il l'embrassa avec toute la force de la passion qui l'embrasait, sans préavis. Emporté par son élan, il serra la fleur de Sicile plus fort contre lui.

Trop stupéfaite pour émettre la moindre protestation, la sylphide subit la foudroyante manifestation de « tendresse » de son cerbère, sans trop savoir comment y répondre. Son corps, pourtant, ne tarda pas à réagir vivement en se pressant avec ardeur contre celui de l'homme en toge. Ses bras entourèrent le cou du Dieu des Souterrains. Ses lippes s'entrouvrirent, laissant pénétrer la langue de son geôlier. De cette façon, celle-ci entama-t-elle un ballet endiablé avec celle de la naïade, chacune tentant de dominer l'autre, chacune aspirant à la victoire de cette menue bataille. Aucune, toutefois, ne parvint à dompter sa semblable, car le frère de Zeus regagna soudain la maîtrise de sa personne pour lâcher à contrecœur l'hamadryade et la contempler amoureusement de la tête aux pieds. Émerveillé par l'enivrante vision, l'aîné édulcora néanmoins le fond de sa pensée – licencieuse, pour l'heure – en disant :

« Somptueuse Coré, votre beauté illumine tant ces lieux qu'elle évince la nitescence du soleil à son zénith. Jamais de ma vie je n'ai croisé le chemin d'une femme aussi exquise que vous. Vous charmez jusqu'au dernier de mes sens, en vérité.

— Mer… Merci, mon Seigneur, bredouilla la néréide d'une voix grêle, tandis qu'une rougeur délicate fardait petit à petit ses joues.

— Je vous en prie, noble Dame. Mes paroles étaient sincères. En revanche, j'apprécierais que vous cessiez de vous adresser à moi par un "mon Seigneur" et que vous commenciez enfin à m'appeler "Hadès". J'aimerais que nous nous rapprochions davantage. Et maintenant, que pensez-vous d'aller dîner dans mes appartements ?

— Avec plaisir… Hadès », répondit-elle, avant de prendre avec grâce le bras offert par son cavalier.

Ainsi quittèrent-ils la salle du trône d'un pas accordé, sans porter le moindre regard sur les vigiles immobiles, entraînés qu'ils étaient à se fondre dans le décor. Le couple en devenir traversa subséquemment de nombreuses galeries ouvertes sur des cours au milieu desquelles se dressaient des fontaines sculptées dont le clapotis de l'eau murmurait de doux secrets. Manifestement hypnotisée par le spectacle enchanteur, Coré ne remarqua pas, ce faisant, l'expression intense de son compagnon. En réalité, ce dernier ne pouvait guère s'empêcher d'admirer les courbes de la jeune fille, magnifiquement mises en valeur par le déshabillé rouge pâle. Comment y résister ? De quelle manière ignorer cette impérieuse attirance ? Pourtant, avant de réussir à réfléchir plus avant sur ces interrogations, le cerbère céda à ses pulsions, plaquant brusquement la rosière contre une colonne de granit, ses lèvres charnues sur les siennes, le baiser résultant de cette réunion presque suffocant. L'une de ses mains vint se poser sur les reins de la recluse, liant son corps délié au sien, pendant que l'autre s'égarait à loisir dans l'épaisse chevelure dorée.

De nouveau, frappée par l'élan du Souverain des Souterrains, la princesse s'ingénia à le repousser de ses poings serrés. Sans succès. Son gardien à la stature musculeuse disposait d'une force largement supérieure à la sienne et semblait ne pas s'être aperçu de ses efforts pour s'écarter de lui. Et, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, son anatomie la trahit derechef. En effet, incapable de se contrôler physiquement, la captive se pressa en retour contre son bouillonnant ravisseur, laissant ses doigts fuselés divaguer dans les nombreuses boucles noires.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent, tandis que les futurs amants se raccrochaient fébrilement l'un à l'autre. Lentement, très lentement, ils se séparèrent et s'observèrent quelques secondes durant, les yeux emplis de désir. « _Il va certainement être difficile de ne pas chercher à posséder ma nymphe_ », songea l'Invisible. Elle demeurait à n'en point douter délicieuse.

* * *

><p><strong>U<strong>n peu plus tard, le Roi des Catacombes et sa dame s'arrêtèrent devant une entrée aux portes d'obsidienne. Deux soldats, l'un râblé et plutôt grand, l'autre sec et svelte, bardés d'un uniforme de cuir tanné et de métal, l'encadraient pour la protéger de toute intrusion malvenue. En apercevant leur maître, ils posèrent un genou en terre, puis inclinèrent la tête. Cependant, ils se redressèrent avec célérité : ils venaient de recevoir un ordre d'Hadès selon lequel ils devaient lui ouvrir l'accès à ses quartiers. Les gardes tirèrent donc sur les poignées de bronze, parfaites représentations de cerbères cabrés et rugissants, avant d'écarter les battants. Sans regarder en arrière, le couple se remit en marche pour pénétrer dans l'antre du Seigneur des Enfers.

À peine les divinités eurent-elles franchi le seuil que la jeune fille pila net. En vérité, le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle lui ôtait toute faculté de parole. Il incarnait un contraste saisissant avec l'image qu'elle s'était faite de l'homme qui lui avait si galamment tendu le bras. Comme le reste du palais, les appartements de son oncle occupaient beaucoup d'espace – davantage encore que les siens –, mais, au lieu d'être enténébrés, ils étaient éclairés par une myriade de torches accrochées aux murs et aux colonnes de marbre rose. L'endroit faisait face à des jardins luxuriants parés de mille et une fleurs et à un étang dans lequel se mirait un ciel embrasé piqué d'étoiles naissantes, toutes semblables à des diamants. Aucune fenêtre ; seulement un libre passage barré de piliers vers l'étendue chamarrée. Émerveillée, la dryade abandonna un instant son cavalier pour admirer les environs. Elle passa ses doigts fins sur les parois, éprouvant sur sa chair leur aspérité, tandis qu'elle contemplait d'un œil enchanté l'ameublement. Ce dernier, duquel émanait une certaine noblesse, demeurait sobre dans ses lignes. Composé de tables et de sièges en granit disposés çà et là, il donnait une impression de chaleur et d'intimité. Absolument charmée, la néréide retourna auprès de son hôte pour lui offrir son plus beau sourire.

Le Dieu des Souterrains perdit presque ses moyens en apercevant l'expression de sa partenaire. Ravissante, éblouissante, celle-ci semblait une tentation à laquelle il était bien difficile de résister, c'est pourquoi il ne put empêcher sa main de venir se mêler aux mèches d'or de sa chevelure. Caressant les boucles soyeuses sans jamais se lasser, il plongea ses iris gris foncés dans ceux de sa nièce, avant de dire, la voix chargée de désir :

« Belle Coré, cessez donc de me regarder et me sourire de la sorte. Je ne vais guère avoir la force de me contenir plus longtemps si vous continuez. »

Cette confession fut la cause d'une adorable rougeur. De surcroît, elle suscita en la rosière une émotion étrange, pas désagréable pour autant. Si elle faisait preuve d'honnêteté envers elle-même, la princesse se devait d'admettre qu'elle ne souhaitait pas vraiment que l'homme en toge se maîtrisât. Au contraire, elle voulait de nouveau goûter à la passion qu'il lui avait témoignée tantôt. De cette façon, enhardie par ses pensées plutôt osées, elle se pressa contre son compagnon, passant ses bras graciles autour de sa taille, et sentit au niveau de son nombril l'ardeur virile de son appétence. Au contact indécent – mais ô combien espéré –, le corps de la naïade frémit tout entier. Elle leva son visage vers celui de son vis-à-vis, aise de lire sur ses traits la tendresse et la concupiscence mélangées. Ainsi encouragée, elle murmura, le ton un peu timide :

« S'il vous plaît, ne vous contenez pas. J'ai… J'ai envie de vous, Hadès. »

Cette réplique pour le moins inattendue transporta de joie le Souverain du Tartare. Il en fut si comblé qu'il serra fougueusement la vierge contre lui, avant d'enfouir dans son cou son nez aquilin et de humer son doux parfum. Fleur d'oranger et jasmin. Une combinaison charmante et enivrante… à l'image de la jeune fille. Incapable de se contrôler, le frère de Zeus posa sa bouche sur sa nuque éburnéenne, traçant à l'aide de sa langue la ligne délicate de sa gorge, puis de sa mâchoire. Il atteignit la commissure gauche de ses lèvres carmines, qu'il embrassa plusieurs fois langoureusement, et susurra :

« Rien ne saurait davantage me faire plaisir, merveilleuse Coré. Ce soir, je vous le promets, vous deviendrez une _femme_. »

Frissonnante d'émoi à la pensée de l'expérience qu'elle allait vivre, l'hamadryade saisit la dextre que son hôte lui tendait, afin de se laisser tirer en direction d'une alcôve dissimulée derrière des rideaux mordorés ; elle donnait sur les jardins bigarrés. Pendant un instant, la déesse s'arrêta sur le seuil pour se retourner et admirer la vue, s'imprégnant des diverses fragrances, émanation des plantes environnantes. Elle passa subséquemment entre les draperies transparentes que son compagnon gardait ouvertes d'une main distraite. Le mur d'étoffe traversé, la sylphide s'immobilisa dans le dessein de jeter un coup d'œil circulaire à la chambre. Un socle rectangulaire de marbre rouge se dressait contre la paroi d'en face ; on y avait posé un matelas tissé dans la plus fine des soies. De teinte ambrée, le bombasin soulignait de façon subtile la chaleur de la pièce, tandis qu'il dévoilait un pan de la personnalité mystérieuse de son propriétaire. De même, quelques coussins vagabondaient à la surface de la couche. Levant son regard bistré vers le plafond, la pensionnaire des Catacombes remarqua trois imposantes statues, chacune incarnant un esprit de la nature, ainsi qu'un voile de gaze flavescente retombant en larges plis sur le lit. Une table en granit, chargée de mets à l'apparence succulente, de fruits frais et d'une carafe au contenu encore indéterminé, trônait à côté de ce dernier. « _L'ensemble est très attrayant_ », pensa l'aristocrate avec surprise.

Hadès sourit avec attendrissement en apercevant l'expression étonnée de sa promise. À l'évidence, elle ne s'était guère imaginé que son futur mari pût avoir développé un goût particulier pour les couleurs chaudes et les objets d'une certaine beauté. Il ne lui en tint toutefois pas rigueur. Après tout, il s'était constamment présenté à elle vêtu de ténébreux effets et ne lui avait jamais montré d'autres choses sur sa personne. Ainsi, pour gagner la confiance et l'affection de sa dame, le Souverain des Souterrains décida qu'il en révèlerait davantage à son sujet et qu'il ferait toujours preuve de patience à son égard. Elle méritait amplement qu'il fournît ces efforts.

Les sens en éveil et le cœur gonflé d'émotions, le monarque passa finalement à l'action. De cette façon plaça-t-il son bras gauche par-dessus les omoplates de sa dulcinée, puis son bras droit sous ses genoux, pour la soulever d'une traction puissante et s'asseoir en sa compagnie sur la couche royale. Tandis que la princesse essayait de s'installer confortablement sur les cuisses musclées de son soupirant, celui-ci tendit la main en vue de s'emparer d'une grenade orangée posée sur le guéridon de pierre. De son pouce, le maître des lieux fendit la chair tendre et la divisa en deux. Les entrailles du fruit exhibèrent alors des pépins rouges ; rouges comme le sang. De son index, l'aîné en prit un qu'il porta ensuite à la bouche de sa nièce. Cette dernière l'ouvrit, laissant son partenaire introduire le grain écarlate à l'intérieur de sa cavité orale, et la referma sur le doigt désormais prisonnier. Enchanté par cette manifestation de spontanéité, le Seigneur du Tartare se pencha en avant et suggéra d'une voix enrouée :

« Faites donc jouer votre langue, ma douce, et aspirez mon doigt. »

Encore abasourdie par son audace, Coré demeura immobile un instant. Puis, gentiment gagnée par l'excitation, elle s'exécuta de bonne grâce, observant le visage de son oncle avec attention. Ses paupières se baissèrent et il rejeta la tête en arrière. Un râle de délectation s'échappa alors de sa gorge au milieu de laquelle saillait sa pomme d'Adam : preuve que Sa Majesté appréciait la gâterie prodiguée à sa juste valeur. Ravie de l'effet produit, la jeune fille accentua sur sa proie un brin sucrée la succion, avalant le fameux pépin par la même occasion, tandis qu'elle amorçait de légers va-et-vient. Afin d'augmenter les sensations que le frère de Déméter pouvait éprouver, elle se servit de ses incisives de façon à ce qu'elles glissassent sur les phalanges. Cette initiative eut pour conséquence d'attiser l'ardeur de l'homme en toge. En vérité, ce dernier se redressa vivement, reposant le fruit sur la table voisine avant de saisir sa compagne par les épaules, puis, habilement, il l'allongea sur le matelas de soie. Un chouya sidérée par la fougue soudaine de son vis-à-vis, la vierge retint son souffle quelques secondes durant. Elle n'avait pas pensé que son ravisseur réagirait aussi promptement. Pourtant, à bien y réfléchir, cette exubérance avait tout pour lui plaire.

À quatre pattes au-dessus de sa belle, le Dieu de l'Olympe infernal avait assisté à tous ses états d'âme. Au début, un peu alarmé par la stupéfaction de la naïade, il avait préféré ne pas bouger. Par la suite, le temps filant, il s'était rendu compte que la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient ne gênait pas outre mesure la sylphide. Celle-ci avait même l'air de grandement la priser. Rassuré sur ce point, il poursuivit sa quête sensuelle en se laissant séduire par ses lèvres vermeilles. Le baiser fut d'abord doux, tendre ; presque languide. Un effleurement ; la caresse discrète d'une plume. Le baiser devint plus profond, plus passionné. De cette manière commença une lutte impitoyable, acharnée entre deux langues opposées. Elles se livrèrent bataille ; valsèrent ; rivalisèrent de ferveur. Emporté par une fièvre à nulle autre pareille, le gardien des Souterrains s'étendit sur sa moitié, entamant un mouvement récursif de son bassin, geste destiné à atténuer la douleur de son vit rigide comme une épée. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses paumes remontèrent le long des cuisses galbées de sa promise, relevant le bord inférieur de son négligé incarnadin. Une fois celui-ci à hauteur de tête, Hadès quitta les lippes rubis de la rosière pour l'ôter et l'envoyer au sol. Il s'assit sur ses talons, afin de contempler la vue à lui offerte. Une pure merveille. Une véritable splendeur. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait croisé le chemin d'une femme aussi magnifique. Des hanches pleines. Une taille fine. Un ventre plat. Des bras sveltes. Un cou gracile. Une bouche faite pour l'amour. Une rougeur exquise. Une peau aussi soyeuse que du satin. Des seins ronds, parfaitement proportionnés. Le Seigneur des Catacombes en fut si charmé que ses mains, animées d'une volonté propre, les épousèrent avec révérence. Ses pouces se mirent à titiller les pointes roses ; elles se durcirent au contact. Hypnotisé par le spectacle enchanteur, l'aîné se pencha suffisamment pour qu'il pût en capturer une entre ses dents, avec délicatesse, pendant que l'autre subissait une agréable friction. L'hôte mordilla le mamelon ; le suça comme une friandise. Quel délice ! Un bonheur indicible.

Tandis que le Roi des Limbes paraissait se régaler de son mets seigneurial, passant d'une aréole à l'autre sans se lasser, la princesse arqua le dos, s'accrochant à la couche ambrée et gémissant d'une voix rauque qu'elle ne reconnut pas. Avait-elle réellement produit un tel son ? Oui, de toute évidence. Toutefois, peu encline à s'attarder sur ce phénomène des plus singuliers, elle choisit de s'abandonner tout entière au moment présent. Son partenaire semblait posséder une vaste expérience en la matière, car les sensations qu'il procurait demeuraient au-delà de toute description. Pour mieux profiter de la situation, la dryade décida de nouer ses jambes autour de la taille de son vis-à-vis, forçant ce dernier à la couvrir de son corps, afin de soulager une pression qui ne cessait de se manifester ; entre ses cuisses ; à l'intérieur des replis de sa féminité. De cette façon exerça-t-elle un frottement d'avant en arrière contre l'abdomen de son soupirant. Ce geste eut pour effet d'accroître sa soif d'érotisme ; d'élever la température environnante de quelques degrés.

Conscient de la fougue grandissante de sa dulcinée, l'homme pensa qu'il était temps de l'initier à d'autres plaisirs. Il cessa donc toute activité buccale pour se redresser, obligeant sa compagne à relâcher sa prise sur lui, et retirer sa toge anthracite. Une fois qu'il se fut débarrassé de son habit, il dévoila un torse musculeux, barré de nombreuses cicatrices, de larges cuisses et, finalement, une virilité imposante au sommet de laquelle luisait une perle blanchâtre ; expression d'un désir brûlant, battant dans ses veines au rythme de son cœur emballé. Ne souhaitant néanmoins guère brusquer les événements, le Souverain du Tartare saisit la grenade qu'il avait jadis posée sur la table de granit, afin d'en extraire deux pépins rouges. Il les porta à la bouche de sa dame, cependant qu'il suggérait, le ton enjôleur :

« Mangez-les, ma douce. »

Consentante – et étrangement heureuse de l'être –, la jeune fille s'empressa d'avaler les grains, goûtant sur sa langue leur arôme délicat, sans quitter des yeux le maître des lieux qui remit le fruit à sa place. Elle constata que son regard, toujours braqué sur elle, demeurait intense, enflammé, affamé ; comme si l'unique envie de son oncle était de la dévorer. Perspective qui enchanta plus que de raison la vierge.

« Voilà qui est très bien », approuva le frère de Zeus en interrompant les réflexions de la néréide.

Il se pencha de nouveau en avant, en vue de poser sa bouche sur le lobe de l'oreille féminine, et murmura tendrement :

« Savez-vous, ma belle Coré, que vous êtes la femme la plus désirable qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer ? J'aime tout en vous. Absolument tout. Ne l'oubliez jamais. Et maintenant, que diriez-vous de passer aux choses sérieuses ? »

Cette réplique eut le don de faire frémir la précitée. De façon inopinée, son cœur rata quelques battements, pour finalement adopter un rythme quasi frénétique. Il cognait fort contre ses côtes ; lourdement, rapidement. En vérité, les paroles du gardien des rives du Styx n'avaient pas laissé l'hamadryade de marbre. Ravie de la tournure des événements, elle attendit avec impatience les « choses sérieuses » que son opposé comptait accomplir. Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées les plus intimes, il se mit à glisser le long de son buste, sans se hâter, ses lippes charnues contre sa peau claire, dans le sillage desquelles une ligne humide était en train d'apparaître. Encore et encore, il continua son inéluctable descente. Jusqu'au point de non-retour.

À destination, le Dieu des Enfers ouvrit avec précaution les jambes de sa promise, avant de s'installer entre elles, confortablement. Il plaça sa main gauche sur la poitrine de sa dulcinée, en vue d'un massage doux et agréable, tandis que les doigts de sa main droite écartaient ses nymphes d'un rose ravissant, trempées d'un nectar à n'en point douter délicieux. Charmé par la moiteur ambiante, il décida d'introduire son majeur à l'intérieur du sanctuaire inexploré, honoré d'être le premier – et le seul, se jura-t-il – à y pénétrer. L'homme sans toge amorça séance tenante un va-et-vient osé, se délectant de la facilité avec laquelle il s'immisçait entre les chairs, savourant les soupirs qui s'échappaient de la gorge de la rosière. Cette dernière serra les cuisses ; s'accrocha aux draps ; se cambra. De toute évidence, elle semblait hautement apprécier les attentions de son partenaire. Convaincu qu'il commettrait un vil sacrilège s'il ne la satisfaisait pas davantage, il poursuivit son œuvre en y ajoutant sa langue devenue, pour l'heure, plutôt coquine. Bien droite, celle-ci darda les entrailles sacrées sans la moindre pitié. Cette activité des plus licencieuses envoûta tant Hadès qu'il ne s'interrompit pas avant un long moment.

Victime des assauts acharnés de la bouche de son compagnon, la naïade sentit rapidement monter en elle une chaleur sans pareille. Celle-ci déferlait sans relâche par vagues successives, se faisant l'écho d'un plaisir jusque-là jamais vécu, qui, seconde après seconde, grandissait et s'intensifiait. Situé au centre de la féminité de la sylphide, il ne tarda pas à atteindre des sommets vertigineux, puis à exploser tel un volcan furieux. Traversée par une onde de jouissance absolument exquise, la jeune fille s'arc-bouta et se raidit, cependant qu'elle poussait un petit cri étonné de satisfaction. Couverte de sueur, elle retomba sur la couche ambrée, le corps secoué de nombreux soubresauts post-orgastiques. Un peu plus calme, la vierge reprit son souffle et croisa, entre ses gigues à moitié repliées, le regard brûlant de son oncle. Ce dernier se redressa sur ses genoux et s'avança pour finalement arriver à hauteur d'épaule. Maintenant le contact oculaire, il dit à sa nièce, le ton empreint d'allégresse :

« Splendide Coré, je constate que vous avez aimé ces préliminaires. J'en suis ravi. »

Une lueur joyeuse dans les yeux marron de l'hyade fut sa seule réponse. Le monarque n'avait toutefois besoin de rien d'autre pour persévérer dans sa quête charnelle. De sa main droite, il saisit son priape – tendu comme une épée – en vue de l'approcher des lèvres vermeilles de sa dulcinée. De sa main gauche, il pressa l'arrière de sa tête, mêlant tendrement ses doigts aux boucles de miel. Cette disposition fit néanmoins apparaître une étincelle d'appréhension sur le visage bien-aimé. Attendri, le Roi des Limbes tenta de rassurer sa dame d'une voix apaisante :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ma douce. Ce que je vous demande ne sera pas douloureux. Ni pour vous, ni pour moi. Si vous suivez mes instructions, tout se passera bien. Et maintenant, ouvrez la bouche pour accueillir mon hommage à votre magnificence. »

Bien que réconfortée par les propos de son opposé, la princesse ne s'exécuta pas séance tenante, demeurant immobile quelques instants, afin de se familiariser avec la turgescence. Cette dernière semblait plutôt impressionnante, tant par sa largeur que par sa longueur. C'est pourquoi la néréide se demanda, à brûle-pourpoint, si elle avait les capacités physiques pour recevoir en elle le vit. Le seul moyen de le savoir étant d'essayer, elle décida d'exaucer le vœu de son hôte. De cette façon, la dryade introduisit l'imposant phallus à l'intérieur de sa cavité orale, avant de refermer autour de lui ses lippes généreuses. Elle encercla ensuite de sa dextre la base du membre viril, tandis que sa langue entamait un voluptueux ballet avec le sommet ; il avait un goût curieusement salé. Pendant une minute ou deux, l'aristocrate expérimenta diverses techniques, attentive aux réactions de son compagnon. En vérité, elle désirait lui procurer le même plaisir que celui dont elle avait précédemment joui.

Passées les maladresses du début, le gardien du Styx profita pleinement de la caresse intime de la jeune fille. Quelle délectation de pouvoir enfin sentir _et_ observer sa bouche se mouvoir le long de sa lame érigée. Le spectacle charma tellement Hadès que les doigts de sa main droite s'accrochèrent aux cheveux dorés de sa promise. Emporté par l'excitation montante, il fut incapable de maîtriser son bassin, lequel amorça, de sa propre volition, un mouvement de va-et-vient. Un mouvement d'abord lent, presque paresseux, afin de ne pas effrayer la sylphide, puis, après un petit moment, plus soutenu, plus rapide. « _Par les Enfers, quelle torture divine !_ » pensa le maître des lieux avec ferveur. Bien qu'il eût connu tôt les délices de la chair, jamais de sa vie le frère de Déméter n'avait atteint pareil état de contentement. Alors que la jouissance s'apprêtait à se manifester violemment, le monarque prit sur lui d'interrompre l'agréable activité de ses reins. Il ne souhaitait pas se répandre maintenant. Au contraire, il voulait que sa nièce découvrît, en sa compagnie, toutes les joies de l'amour physique.

Dès que sa respiration se fut calmée, l'homme retira délicatement son ithyphalle de l'antre humide de sa dulcinée et tendit le bras en direction du guéridon de granit, pour attraper la grenade entamée. Derechef, le Roi des Limbes en extirpa un grain écarlate, qu'il présenta ensuite à sa belle. D'une voix tendre, il lui dit :

« Merveilleuse Coré, je vous prie de manger ce pépin rouge sang, symbole de la virginité que vous allez perdre dans peu de temps. »

À la fois anxieuse et ravie de l'expérience qu'elle allait vivre, l'hyade ouvrit ses lèvres carmines en vue d'accueillir sur sa langue l'offrande de son vis-à-vis ; elle l'avala avec joie. Tandis qu'elle prisait le goût du fruit encore présent sur ses papilles, la déesse aperçut le regard chaleureux de son partenaire et vit celui-ci reculer, en appui sur ses genoux, pour atteindre ses hanches agréables à regarder. Lorsqu'il fut à destination, il inséra avec douceur une dextre entre ses cuisses galbées, avant de les écarter. Il s'installa confortablement entre elles, couvrant de son corps musculeux celui de la demoiselle. Alors qu'il demeurait en équilibre précaire sur son bras gauche, le Seigneur du Tartare saisit de sa main droite sa verge gonflée, afin de l'approcher de l'intimité convoitée. Puis il la pénétra ; lentement, très lentement. Jusqu'à rencontrer une résistance aussi malvenue que désirée : l'hymen. La rosière ne put s'empêcher de se crisper, choquée – bien malgré elle – par l'invasion qu'elle avait tant souhaitée. Elle tenta néanmoins de se détendre autant que possible, consciente des efforts de son oncle pour l'accoutumer à sa présence. Il ne cherchait pas à la brusquer, ce dont elle lui sut gré. Un peu moins nerveuse que tantôt, la naïade sourit à son opposé. Celui-ci lui murmura :

« Agrippez-vous à mes épaules, radieuse Princesse, et mordez-moi si vous en ressentez le besoin. Ma possession risque de vous faire mal. Pourtant, les choses iront infiniment mieux par la suite, je vous le jure. »

Constatant avec surprise l'expression confiante de sa promise, le Souverain des Souterrains l'embrassa quelques secondes durant, puis, d'un puissant coup de reins, s'enfonça en elle jusqu'à la garde. Il passa outre la barrière d'innocence ; exhala un bruyant soupir ; s'immobilisa un court instant. Lors de la défloration, des ongles s'étaient plantés dans ses omoplates et des dents avaient marqué sa chair. Faisant toutefois fi du tourment engendré, le monarque s'assura que sa dulcinée n'avait pas trop souffert. Il observa donc avec attention son visage triangulaire, recherchant le moindre signe d'inconfort. Par chance, elle n'avait pas versé de larmes, mais ses traits semblaient figés, comme sous l'effet de la douleur. Afin d'apaiser la peine occasionnée, Hadès caressa les cheveux de sa nièce, pendant qu'il couvrait ses joues, son nez, son front et sa bouche de légers baisers. Ses manifestations de tendresse eurent raison de la tension de sa compagne. Le remarquant, l'homme décida de poursuivre sa quête par de nonchalantes immixtions. Par l'Olympe ! Quel délice de pouvoir _enfin_ s'unir à la femme qu'il chérissait de toute son âme. Elle était si chaude, si humide, si accueillante ! Une parcelle de paradis venue illuminer les Enfers. Pour témoigner à son adorée la profondeur de son bonheur, le Roi des Catacombes lui offrit un sourire éclatant, avant de taquiner son cou gracile de sa langue habile. Charmé, il prolongea son activité un petit moment encore, mordillant et suçotant la peau qui ornait la fine gorge. Animées d'une volonté propre, ses paumes détaillèrent quant à elles la silhouette féminine, mémorisant chaque vallée, s'imprégnant de chaque relief. Quelle douceur infinie !

Alors que Coré commençait à onduler du bassin sous son athlétique amant, celui-ci agrippa son séant en vue d'accélérer le rythme jusque-là langoureux de ses va-et-vient. De cette façon se mit-il à chevaucher sa future épouse avec une ardeur qu'il avait longtemps contenue ; une ardeur qui confinait à la frénésie. Emporté par la concupiscence qui avait envahi son esprit, ensorcelé par la passion naissante de sa bien-aimée, le frère de Zeus laissa exprimer toute la fougue qui l'habitait. De la sorte, ses lèvres quittèrent la nuque délicate de l'aristocrate pour se refermer autour d'un mamelon dressé, l'aspirant avidement, faisant également subir à son jumeau le même traitement. Tandis que la sylphide mêlait ses doigts aux boucles noires de son vis-à-vis, la gâterie buccale de ce dernier la poussa à se cambrer davantage contre ses lippes.

Au sein de l'alcôve, la température augmentait dangereusement. Les chairs en sueur claquaient l'une contre l'autre, dans un son érotique et excitant. L'étreinte sensuelle atteindrait son apothéose dans peu de temps.

Au bord de l'orgasme, le maître des lieux décida de ralentir la cadence de ses pénétrations acharnées, puis de les cesser. Il abandonna subséquemment le téton qu'il était en train de cajoler, afin de planter ses ténébreux iris dans ceux de sa dulcinée. À sa plus grande joie, il y aperçut du bien-être et, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était là, les balbutiements de l'amour. Son cœur rata un battement… pour mieux repartir. Ravi de ce constat des plus plaisants, le monarque embrassa tendrement le nez mutin de sa nièce et, alors qu'il était encore essoufflé par leurs violents ébats, lui demanda :

« Comment vous sentez-vous ?

— Admirablement bien, Hadès, répondit la jeune fille en souriant.

— Parfait », conclut-il avec une expression enchantée sur le visage.

Le dieu chtonien déposa un baiser brûlant sur les lèvres de sa princesse, avant de libérer son étroitesse. Il se redressa ensuite sur ses genoux, alors que ses prunelles tombèrent sur son phallus érigé, désormais recouvert de cyprine et de sang. Cette vision combla au-delà de toute raison son ego de mâle. En effet, le Roi des Limbes demeurait plus que satisfait d'avoir été le premier à posséder une femme aussi magnifique que celle étendue sur son lit. Elle offrait un spectacle délicieux à son regard affamé. Sa chevelure de miel déployée sur l'oreiller. Ses jambes écartées et à moitié repliées. Sa poitrine, montant et descendant au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Ses yeux bistrés, miroir d'un désir ardent qui reflétait le sien. Sa féminité, incarnation parfaite d'un calice dans lequel se désaltérer. Une véritable splendeur. Une grâce de la nature.

Impatient de prendre à nouveau sa promise, le gardien du Styx s'allongea aussitôt à ses côté, tandis qu'il lui indiquait, par des gestes empressés, de se mettre dos à lui et de lever sa jambe. L'aristocrate suivit ses instructions à la lettre. Une fois positionné, l'aîné saisit son membre turgescent de sa dextre pour le diriger vers le puits licencieux. Il s'y enfonça d'un coup de reins enthousiaste, se logeant à l'intérieur de sa bien-aimée. Un râle de sensualité s'échappa de sa gorge. Les doigts de sa main droite se placèrent peu après sur le mont de Vénus de son amante, avant d'écarter délicatement ses nymphes trempées. Là, le Seigneur des Souterrains trouva sa perle dissimulée et la dorlota à loisir, pendant que son bassin allait et venait frénétiquement. Sa concubine s'arc-bouta séance tenante, gémissant de plaisir, soupirant de contentement. Quelle agréable musique à ses oreilles. De surcroît, exalté par le bruit érotique de ses retours, Hadès en accéléra la cadence déjà furieuse, alors qu'il aspirait la peau du cou de sa dulcinée, y laissant des marques bleutées, révélatrices de sa passion pour son adorée.

Soudain, des contractions vaginales s'exercèrent autour de la verge dressée. Un « Ah ! » vibrant sortit de la bouche féminine. À ce moment précis, le maître des lieux abandonna son activité pour relever la tête et constater que sa compagne avait atteint l'orgasme. Il la sentit trembler contre lui une minute durant, traversée qu'elle était de soubresauts de ravissement. Excité au-delà de l'inimaginable par cette vision, le frère de Zeus redoubla d'ardeur dans ses immixtions. Il pénétra la jeune fille encore et encore, toujours plus loin, toujours plus profondément. Pour ne faire qu'un avec elle. _Un_…

Tandis que la chaleur de l'alcôve commençait à devenir insoutenable, le Souverain des Enfers ne vit pas sa jouissance arriver. Elle se manifesta de façon foudroyante, dévastant tout sur son passage. Le monarque se cambra, aussi tendu qu'un arc. Le monarque hurla son plaisir, conquis par une grisante ivresse. Le monarque se répandit, par gerbes de semence saccadées, à l'intérieur de sa princesse. En sueur et essoufflé par l'effort, il s'écroula sur la couche ambrée, demeurant quelque temps sans bouger, avant de presser contre son torse sa bien-aimée. De sa main droite, il lui caressa tendrement les seins, s'émerveillant derechef de leur douceur. Il soupira de contentement. Un instant plus tard, le gardien du Styx libéra lentement l'intimité de sa moitié et retourna celle-ci dans ses bras pour qu'elle lui fît face. Il se redressa subséquemment sur un coude, afin d'embrasser la nuque ivoirine, et s'empara de la grenade déjà entamée. Il en extirpa de nouveau deux pépins, qu'il porta aux lèvres de sa dulcinée. Souriante, celle-ci les ouvrit, puis les referma sur l'index de son oncle. Elle l'aspira avec délicatesse deux ou trois secondes, avalant simultanément les grains. Enchanté, le Roi des Limbes retira son doigt de l'antre humide, reposa sur la table voisine le fruit et serra la déesse un peu plus contre lui. Il murmura à son oreille :

« Merci de m'avoir fait présent de votre virginité. C'est un cadeau inestimable que je révérerai pour l'éternité. Sachez que je vous aime passionnément et que je souhaite faire de vous mon épouse adorée. Je vous en prie, acceptez. »

Avant de donner sa réponse, Coré regarda longuement son amant, observant chacun de ses traits devenus chers. Son visage ciselé exprimait un amour sincère, reflet d'un sentiment identique en train de germer dans son cœur. L'aristocrate admettait _enfin_ cette réalité en son for intérieur. Cela suffit donc à la décider. La mine radieuse, elle dit à son hôte :

« J'accepte de me marier avec vous, Hadès.

— Vous faites de moi le plus heureux des dieux. Je vous jure que vous ne le regretterez pas un instant. J'entreprendrai tout ce qu'il faudra pour que vous soyez comblée à mes côtés.

— J'en suis persuadée. »

L'expérience charnelle, que la princesse venait de partager avec son oncle, l'avait effectivement convaincue que celui-ci, bien que pouvant se laisser emporter par son ardeur, demeurait un homme sachant chérir ce qui lui était précieux. Elle ne doutait pas une seconde de sa capacité à la rendre heureuse. Sa vie en compagnie de son vis-à-vis serait gratifiante, la sylphide en avait maintenant la certitude. Plus que ravie de la tournure des événements, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son futur époux, tandis que ce dernier la serrait tendrement contre lui et entremêlait ses jambes musculeuses aux siennes, et caressa d'une main distraite ses pectoraux. Songeant soudain à une chose qui s'était produite auparavant, elle demanda :

« Quelle signification donnez-vous aux derniers pépins de grenade que j'ai mangés ?

— Eh bien… Le premier grain symbolise votre jouissance à l'issue de notre intime étreinte. Le second représente notre union, tant du point de vue physique que conjugal. Cela répond-il à votre question ?

— Oui, Hadès. Je vous remercie de m'avoir éclairée.

— Je vous en prie, ma douce », conclut d'une voix bienveillante le précité, avant de tendre à sa promise un gobelet en bronze rempli de vin.

Un toast fut prononcé. Un prénom fut changé. Une discussion fut entamée. Un repas fut partagé. Tout au long de la nuit, les amants se tinrent compagnie, se livrant avec joie aux plaisirs de la chair… Encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se levât à l'Est, embrasant le ciel infernal de ses rayons de feu.

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>eux mois plus tard, sur le Mont Olympe, un mariage divin fut célébré. Sous les frondaisons d'un vénérable olivier, un homme et une femme s'embrassèrent pour sceller leur union. Souriants, ils se tournèrent ensuite vers l'assistance chamarrée, afin de la rendre témoin de leur bonheur. Ils furent applaudis. Ils furent acclamés. Derechef, Perséphone – anciennement Coré – et Hadès se regardèrent avec tendresse, sachant que la félicité marquerait chaque étape de leur vie à deux.

_**Fin**_


End file.
